With the development of economy, people own more and more broad audio visual space, therefore, many consumers who have pursuit on quality of life are no longer limited to the basic level such as image quality and sound quality when purchasing TV products, “large size” matched with “large space” has also become an important factor considered by the consumers.
Especially with the development of smart TV, the television is not only used for watching TV programs, people can use it for social contact, entertainment, information searching etc., it has become the center of family life and entertainment. The large size TV has a better display effect in both viewing video programs and playing games. Especially after the 3D function has become the standard configuration of TV, it is more splendid in rendering of the 3D effect, people can enjoy the superexcellent audio visual effect of the 3D IMAX at home. The requirement of catering for consumers' increasingly attention to personal space comfort also promotes the display screen and the color TV manufacturers to extend towards the “large” direction.
Meanwhile, the power supply circuit that provides electric energy for the LCD TV mainboard system and the LCD backlight module needs to provide larger output power and current to match the large size. Thus, the power supply circuit is relatively complex, the number of different working voltages outputted is also much more than the small size, so as to ensure that the large size LCD TV can render clear and high quality images.
When designing the power supply circuit, due to the limit of the component specification, e.g., limit of factors such as maximum voltage, maximum current, two or more power supply boards are generally designed in the power supply circuit to supply power to the large size TV so as to ensure that the large size TC can work normally. In the prior art, in order to control standby and turn-on of the power supply module, each power supply board corresponds to a standby module, referring to FIG. 1. Since there are too many standby modules, the power consumption of the whole power supply circuit in the case of standby usually exceeds the national standard limit (0.5 W), such that the products cannot come into the market, which results in serious economic loss. Meanwhile, since each power supply board corresponds to a standby module, the power supply circuit becomes more complex, therefore, a larger space is required to place the power supply circuit, such that the large size TV becomes more massive, which does not conform to the development trend of thinness and lightness. In addition, the increase of the standby modules also results in increase of the production cost of the large size TV.